Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are related to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling a mobile terminal. Although features disclosed herein are suitable for a wide scope of applications, they are particularly suitable for configuring a terminal in view of enhancing user convenience.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. Further, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
Recently, a smart phone has become very popular. Since most of users want more applications installed on smart phones than those provided by manufacturers, the user usually installs a desired application on their smart phone by accessing an on-line application market and then downloading the desired application from the accessed on-line application market.
When the prescribed application is downloaded, an application activating icon and an application widget related to the desired application are downloaded to the corresponding smart phone. In particular, if the number of the downloaded applications increases, the number of the downloaded icons and the downloaded widgets increases in proportion to the rising number of the downloaded applications.